Territorial Disputes
by FancyMittens
Summary: 8018 Hibari isn't too keen about the visitor he gets during his daily patrol of Namimori. Vamp!fic  but it's a minor detail  Request!fic for Rya-chan X Shii-chan! Yaoi


Um! Hey guys! FancyMittens here! This fic was requested by Rya-chan X Shii-chan! Thank you so much for requesting a fic from me! XD um...I hope it's to your liking? *hides*

Warnings: AU, vampires but it's only a minor detail, um...OOC? very seme!80

**Territorial disputes**

**-x-**

_He had always liked patrolling his territory. It was a comforting thing, knowing that his territory was flush with prey and free of anyone who might challenge him. Speaking of prey... 'I haven't fed in a while...' he thought absent-mindedly. It was somewhat of a bad habit of his as he often didn't feed, placing patrolling higher on his priorities. He also didn't need to worry about feeding much either. Sure, it made him weaker to not feed but, who cares? Even weakened, he was still the strongest vampire in the whole of the __K__injutsu(1) region, making the town of Namimori his territory. Yes, that's what he was, Hibari Kyouya was a vampire. Of course though, he mused as he gazed at the moon from the sakura grove, sunlight didn't even faze him and all those myths were a bunch of baloney. As far as he knew, the only thing that was true about them was that rather than eating normal food, they drank blood. Yes, they could eat human food as a snack or something, but their diet just well.. PREFERRED blood. That, and it kept them from losing control and becoming little more than an animal with an intense craving for blood. Other than that, they could bleed and function the same as any other human...with the exception of being immortal and therefore living much longer lives. Hibari's musings were interrupted when he felt the presence of another vampire. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that it wasn't even a challenging one, it was just. Simply. There. Suddenly, the presence's path switched so that it would meet him soon. Hibari reached for his tonfa just as a tall figure appeared between the sakura trees._

_"What do you want herbivore?"_

_The figure chuckled a little before walking out into the grove, revealing him to be a tall man with a scar on his chin. 'Another vampire...' Hibari thought off__handishly. It wasn't as if he wasn't getting challenged all the time or anything, he just didn't feel any vibe coming from the vampire across from him._

_And before he knew it, the other was standing in front of him staring down into his eyes. Never one to back down, Hibari only stared back, perplexed._

_"Just tailing a new source of food that happened to wander into your territory. If you don't mind." The taller stated more than asked. Hibari growled._

_"I don't share territory with anyone.__ Much less a food source.__" And with that, he pulled out his tonfa and attacked the offender._

_Clang!_

_Hibari was caught off guard when his attack was block by a long katana. Normally, the herbivores that infested his territory didn't bear weapons. He pulled away._

_"A katana huh?" The other looked at Hibari then back at his katana before laughing._

_"Ahaha! Yup! Oh by the way, my name's Yamamoto Takeshi." He grinned. Hibari didn't reply, instead choosing to attack Yamamoto again, relentlessly until they were stuck in a dead lock. The, in Hibari's eyes at least, challenging vampire had blocked one of Hibari's tonfa and caught the other. Hibari glared daggers at the swordsman, trying to either break the dead lock, or over power the other. Yamamoto pulled away quickly, distancing himself from the other. Hibari was panting a little; it had been about two weeks since the last time he had fed while the other seemed to have fed before he "stumbled" upon Hibari's territory. The difference in feeding habits didn't bother Hibari though; this herbivore would be quite thoroughly punished by his hand anyways._

_"Y'know, you should really introduce yourself in turn when somebody else does." Yamamoto called, cupping his mouth with one hand. Irked, Hibari attacked again, this time landing several blows to the chest and side._

_"I'll do as I like." He pulled away, licking the other's blood off the spikes on his tonfa. He froze. 'This blood...' He looked back to Yamamoto who seemed to have disappeared from his spot, whirled around, searching, and listening for anything clue as to the others whereabouts. '...that of a pureblood!' He thought, blood boiling in excitement. He had never fought someone of the same pure bloode__dness__. Often they were humans who were turned by purebloods or half-breeds, but never a pureblood. He wanted to have a fair fight with this new adversary. But, his chance never came. He turned when he felt an arm around his waist and a finger trail down his jaw line, dropping his tonfa in surprise as his head was turned to face the other. The arm around his waist drew him in closer into the other's chest while the hand on his chin kept him from looking away from the taller swordsman. Yamamoto smirked, having caught his prey. The blood of a pureblood was said to be like the finest wine of the human world, beautiful in color, rich in taste. It was so renowned that purebloods often hunted each other or drank from themselves just to taste the fabled blood. Hibari's eyes widen ever so slightly. He hadn't even noticed when the situation had switched. When the hunter became the hunted. When the predator became prey._

_"Got you." Hibari suppressed a shiver as Yamamoto spoke into his ear, fangs extending and scraping along the shell of his ear. "You really should feed more regularly...not that it'll matter much now, you're mine. Hibari Kyouya..." Hibari's eyes widened. He had known his name all along. He had known exactly how long it had been since he had fed, and he had known exactly where he was when they met. The roles never switched, he had been 'the hunted' from the start. He wasn't a random encounter. He was a TARGET. He lashed out at the other. There was NO WAY he was going to become some other vampire's meal. Pureblood or not. He didn't need tonfa to fight. He whirled around to punch the oth-_

_He was pushed onto the ground as he turned, landing roughly on his back. The other straddled his waist, pinning his wrists next to his head, he leaned down. "Cooperate a little okay? I can make it feel good if you do...or...I could make this a painful ordeal." Yamamoto purred into his ear. Hibari writhed under the other trying to knock him off or SOMETHING. Yamamoto gathered both slim wrists in one hand, holding them above his head as he forced his head to turn to the side with his other hand, exposing the beautifully pale skin of Hibari's neck._

_"I'll bite you to death!" The pinned vampire growled, struggling fiercely, the other smirked._

_"I can assure you. It'll me that does the biting for the time being." Yamamoto trailed his lips down the side of Hibari's neck, scraping against it ever so lightly, teasing the skin. Hibari's struggle was proved to be futile as Yamamoto made it seem like it was nothing at all to hold him down._

_"!" Hibari gasped sharply, eyes widening and pupils shrinking as the taller vampire bit into his neck, lapping up each and every single drop that spilled from him. It hurt. But the pain was somewhat pleasurable as he felt his struggles calm, wide eyes falling to half-mast. His entire body relaxed and fell limp as he drowned in the sensations Yamamoto was providing him with as he drank from his neck. The revelation came to him that it was strange how when he fed, the victim seemed to be in complete and utter searing pain while when Yamamoto bit him, he couldn't get enough of the feeling, it was simply addicting. He felt himself let out a small moan of pleasure as it built up in his system from the bite. And suddenly, the sensation was gone. Yamamoto lapped up the remaining drops, watching as the bite mark healed in a matter of seconds._

_"Best I've ever tasted..." Yamamoto murmured into his neck darkly. "I think I'll keep you around for a bit longer...ne?" The swordsman pulled back, holding him up by an arm around his waist, he loomed over the limp and panting tonfa-wielder. Hibari looked up into amber eyes, his own blue-grey ones conflicting between utter disdain and hatred, and pure lust and passion. Yamamoto leaned down, sealing Hibari's lips with his own. Rebelling against the vampire that preyed upon him, Hibari bit down on Yamamoto's lip, drawing blood. With this, Yamamoto smirked and retaliated with a bite of his own, drawing blood from Hibari's lip and mixing their blood together within Hibari's mouth as he invaded it with his tongue. 'Heh. Now you're mine.' Yamamoto thought as he pulled away after drinking some and forcing the rest of the mixture down Hibari's throat. Hibari pulled away quickly as he realized once again what had just happened. 'A pact...he freaking created A PACT with me.' A pact, created by both parties drinking a mixture of both of their blood, could become either a partnership, or an enslavement. Unfortunately, it was to be the latter for the blue-grey eyed vampire._

_"Hibari..." Yamamoto called out to the shorter, lovingly almost, yet smug on the inside as he watched the other turn his undivided attention to him, albeit, it was against his will. Yamamoto called out again, this time bringing a hand to his cheek, caressing it gently yet controlling, forcing eye contact. "You must be tired... sleep." Hibari wanted to say that he wasn't tired, he wanted to tell the other to leave him alone, but suddenly he felt his eyelids grow heavy and droop as he was overpowered by the absolute command of his now 'master.'_

Hibari woke up at his usual time of 5am. 'Was that just a dream?' He wondered until he got off his be-

Chains. The linked metal was attached to shackles on his wrists while another extended to a collar around his neck that sat right under where he had been bitten. Hibari panicked, something he never did. It wasn't a dream. Everything had happened. He had become a slave to another vampire all because he wasn't aware enough to feed as a normal routine. Panic melted away, boiling up into anger instead. The shoes he wore sat by the doorway of the room, and his tonfas were nowhere to be seen. He reached to his neck to pull the collar off but the chains always stopped short of his neck, obviously, these were not ordinary chains. He tried to break the chains but to no avail. They were reinforced. Hibari pulled HARD against the chains, only to have them hold fast and the chaffing cause shackles around his wrist to bite into his skin, dark red blood dripping down his arms. Hibari felt that animalistic need build toward the sight of the blood that ran down his arm slowly until a tongue that was not his own lapped it up. Hibari, startled, growled menacingly at the annoyance. Said annoyance lifted his head to show the person who did this to him.

"You..." he narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm going to kill you..." the other chuckled, taking out a knife, he made a slit on his wrist and held it out to Hibari.

"Here. Drink." Hibari turned his head away, he wasn't about to stoop down to the level of drinking from someone like a pet, master or not. But somewhere, his body's flaming need for the blood became an untamable wildfire as he stared at the blood flowing from the other's wrist hungrily. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, placing his lips over the cut and drinking deeply, eyes closed in bliss as he tasted the pureblood's fabled blood. It was heavenly. Hands placed between legs bent in the shape of a W, he continued lapping greedily at the red substance, not minding the small droplet that dripped down the side of his chin.

Pulling away when he was sated, he looked back up at his 'master' who he realized had not said a single thing while he fed. 'Did I drink too much?' Hibari felt unusual panic build up again in his stomach knowing that if one of the members in a pact died, they both would. He lapped at the slit, watching it close. Yamamoto's eyes were clouded with a hidden emotion again, watching him. He hadn't bit the other. 'This type of reaction shouldn't happen...' Hibari reached out for him, straddling his lap with hands cupping his face, he stared into blank eyes.

"Herbi-...Ta...Takeshi..." he called out to him, remembering that before he had fallen asleep under the other's command, he had been asked to call him by his first name. The gentleness in his voice shocked him, it was strange to him, since normally he would have killed the other right then and there.

-(Months later)-

"Kyouya!" Takeshi called out as he stood by the door, waiting as the skylark appeared before him not long after he called.

"Yes, Takeshi?" He asked, still clearly not pleased that he had to act as a slave within his own house. And for another vampire no less!

And yet... There was no hateful tone in his voice, he noticed. He should hate the man but he didn't. Instead, he often caught himself dwelling on Takeshi more than he should've allowed. He came closer when Takeshi beckoned him, hand out outstretched. Hibari felt himself move closer until they were just inches apart, an arm around his waist locking him in. Takeshi looked him in the eyes and Hibari's eyes widened in realization again.

"Don't leave the house until I come back." It wasn't a request, it was a command. Hibari could only nod mutely as he was forced to accept the command and saw Takeshi off.

"Ah. Wait." Takeshi walked back up to Hibari who stood in the doorway, minding his command by staying there. "I almost forgot." Takeshi caressed Hibari's cheek before leaning down, leaving a chaste kiss on the other's full lips, shocking the shorter blackette. Hibari's eyes widened. Did he just... Get kissed by him? And it wasn't the first kiss Takeshi had stolen either too. (Even if he didn't count kiss caused by making the pact.) And then, Takeshi was gone, leaving the shocked Hibari to stand there.

Did he fall in lo- he stopped himself. There was no way he was going to fall in love with the person who enslaved him after nearly draining him. But... He remembered the first time Hibari had kissed Takeshi.

_"Takeshi..." he studied the other's face, and before he could stop himself once again, he leaned down to press a chaste kiss on the other's unguarded set of lips. He then realized that a simple kiss usually enough to jolt the other out of his reverie and, although one of the__m__ was loath to admit it, they both got enjoyment from the little kiss. No longer did Takeshi feel that he had to restrain his blue-grey eyed 'companion', and Hibari was glad for it. Hibari watched Takeshi regain his senses a he continued his musings, watching the other languidly._

The schedule had always been the same. Takeshi would leave in the evening, and return at a certain time to feed before they spent the rest of the day doing whatever.

Hibari checked the time as he sat in one of the house's many rooms, waiting. '7:40 am...' Hibari thought, a twinge of anger twisting through him as he thought of different reasons why. Takeshi had said that he would be back before sunrise when he left that day but... The sun had come up hours ago. Hibari felt another rare emotion bubble up in him. Worry. He shouldn't have worried for his 'master' for anything unless it was his death. Not that he would care even then, though. He would rather die than be bonded to that type of person... So he told himself constantly. He walked around aimlessly, pacing. Maybe his victim wounded him so badly, he couldn't get home? No that was impossible. The regenerative ability of vampires would've solved that problem in mere minutes. He felt himself grow frustrated as he considered why Takeshi would need so long with another victim and come straight back. Hibari growled dangerously as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Turning around, he was about to punch the other but, his wrist was caught, the same fate meeting his other hand.

"Easy, Kyouya. It's just me..."

"Where were you?" It sounded more like a demand as the words fell from his lips. Takeshi struggled for an explanation, trying to find the best way possible. He pulled the smaller onto his lap. Hibari squirmed as he looked back at his captor, receiving a kiss for his efforts.

"I was out searching for one of my previous victims." Hibari struggled again when a hand kept his chin to the side, uncovering his neck. He was eager to feed from the delicious blood that flowed within the other. Hibari, realizing what the other had wanted, pushed away with as much strength as he could muster but Takeshi wasn't an idiot. He fed so regularly to keep Hibari from having more strength than him, a precaution at best. Hibari managed to pull away successfully though.

"No." And with that, Hibari left Takeshi in the living room, choosing to retreat into his own room. He wasn't going to be indulging the other willingly anytime soon anyways.

-One week later-

He found himself staring up at the taller vampire again. This time though, the hidden emotion he had seen before was playing out in his eyes at full force. Lust. Hibari's eyes widened, a hint of fear running wild in his mind. If Yamamoto went through with it, he would be eternally bound to him and him alone and when you're a vampire, that's a REALLY long eternity. He hated being bound, and he especially didn't want to be bound to his enprisoner. So he told himself.

"Kyouya..." Hibari shivered, hearing the other say him name so intimately. It had been about several months or so after the first time he had kissed him in a moment of passion and bliss. They fed each other, one willingly and the other on the contrary. But somehow, the hate he harbored for the amber eyed man had evolved into what he wouldn't admit to be love. Over the days and nights he would find himself roaming his mansion wondering where the other had gone, or when he would be back. Each time he caught himself, he'd reprimand himself, saying that he would never feel any emotion towards him but hate. But now, he couldn't be sure of that anymore. But then again, tonight was different. Yamamoto hadn't come back until noon; moreover, he came back wearing ANOTHER person's scent. A WOMAN'S scent. Hibari felt an unmistakable and yet unidentifiable sharp pang of pain in his chest. And so, to relieve it, he had spent the week torturing the other. He didn't let him feed, ignoring him, and not even looking at him among other things. Sure, Yamamoto could've forcefully ordered the other to do all these things anyways but he wanted it to work out. The two had become close after several months, even if Hibari failed to see it. They would help each other, talk with each other, even going as far as sleeping in the same bed on some occasions. Even now, it showed that Hibari was on his way to loving him back. He often came home to see Hibari waiting for him in his room. Of course, the shorter would simply brush it off when asked about it, blaming it on how 'Takeshi kept using his power over him' and constantly telling him how he felt nothing towards the other. But Yamamoto wasn't an idiot, he knew the signs. And so, when Hibari started ignoring him, he had to know what happened.

Which brought him to now. He slipped into the other's room while he slept, crawling over him and waking him up with a quick kiss. The other moaned at being woken up, throwing Yamamoto's mind into overdrive as he felt blood rush to a...certain area.

Hibari glared at Yamamoto balefully. "Get off. I don't care if you're hungry." He turned his head away, not allowing eye contact, he wasn't about to let Takeshi order him to feed the other.

"Kyouya, at least tell me what's wrong." Hibari kept his gaze focused on the blood red curtains which covered a larger window.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's perfectly fine that you came back with a woman's scent on you." Was the bitter reply. He felt that sharp stabbing pain again, quickly shoving it away before Takeshi noticed. His efforts were wasted as Yamamoto caressed his side and told him what he denied anyways.

"Are you...jealous?" No. He was not jealous of the woman. He was simply telling Yamamoto that he could do as he liked and he wouldn't care. Hibari sounded his thoughts earning another soft chuckle from the other.

"Yes you are..." He forced Hibari to look at him, kissing him as he explained. "I had to go to a quick meeting with one of my victims that I didn't drain." Hibari gasped as the amber-eyed vampire failed in holding back his lust for the other. Takeshi took advantage, invading the other's open mouth before pulling away and continuing his explanation. "But she had moved to a different region. So naturally, I had to track her down. And that's why I came home late." Hibari growled at Yamamoto to stop as he tried to process what Yamamoto had just said.

"So what did you do to her?" He asked as the sharp pain in his chest only grew sharper.

"I killed her." And with that said, he claimed the other's mouth again, his hand moving again to undo Hibari's pants and pull them off along with his underwear. He had suddenly felt that he wanted to take the other so bad... And as the 'master' of the relationship, he was going to get what he wanted. Hibari squirmed under him as he rubbed circles into sensitive inner thighs.

"N-Nn...Takeshi..." Hibari resisted the touches, pulling his legs together. "Y-You can't possibly expect me to believe th-ahhh...t, can you?"

Takeshi growled, pulling legs apart again and nipping Hibari's neck hard, earning a satisfying gasp as a rush of arousal was sent through both, it seemed that Hibari really did have a strong biting fetish. "It's the truth."

Hibari breathed in Takeshi's scent- His eyes snapped open again, Takeshi still had that woman's scent on him. Hibari felt his blood boil and the sharp pain in his chest intensify.

"Stop messing around! I'm not your freaking toy!" He pushed Takeshi off of him, sitting up, eyes shadowed by locks of ebony hair as he released his pent up frustration.

"If all you did was kill her...why do you have her scent on you? Did you sleep with her too? Was she good? I bet you enjoyed it too, didn't you? Am I not enough? Am I just another fuck for you? I bet everything so far has been a huge act! You don't care about me, you only want me so you can fuck me!" Hibari tried to glare at Takeshi, he wanted to smack him so hard he wouldn't wake up until tomorrow but he knew his aim would be off with the way his vision was blurring. He couldn't take it anymore, the unknown feeling in his chest made his mind whirl. Takeshi was about to retort defensively when he noticed that Hibari's smaller form was shaking slightly after his outburst, his eyes softened.

"Hey..." He reached out to stroke the side of Hibari face, trying to get him to look at him. Hibari smacked the hand away, turning his face away as he did so.

"Don't touch me. You're only going to use me as your personal fuck until you find someone else. And then, you'll drain me and be done with it." Hibari accused, his hair fell over his eyes as a traitorous tear fell, sliding down his cheek. Takeshi's eyes widened, never once had Hibari shown weakness to him except for when feeding. Never. So obviously, he didn't expect him to cry in front of him. Takeshi pulled Hibari into his lap gently so that pale legs straddled his waist once again, brushing away long bangs to look at him. "Don't cry...that's not true at all..." He said, wiping away the lone tear as it was joined by more of the rebellious tears. "I swear, nothing happened between me and her." Hibari didn't seem too convinced as the pain in his eyes didn't cease and ease away. If anything, the accusation in them only intensified. "Every day since that time, I've been taking you orders and following your commands against my will. You're conceited if you think I wouldn't rather die than serve you. Just thinking about it disgusts me." Hibari continued bitingly, his icy tone only showcasing the way his heart was icing over. He knew he didn't mean it but he couldn't think straight. "All you want from me is my body and my blood so don't tell me all these pointless li-" Takeshi didn't know what to do by this point but to prove Hibari wrong. He kissed Hibari, effectively shutting him up in the middle of his rant and hugging him close.

"I swear I'm not just using you, Kyouya... I love you. I'm not pretending and I'm not acting. I... I really love you...and I really do want you with every part of my being." Takeshi confessed, the sincerity in his tone shocking Hibari into forgetting that he was supposed to be hating the other, his own self denied love for the other breaking free from where it had been hidden away.

"Y-You're lying..." He shook his head, struggling to get free from the much stronger arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm not." Takeshi whispered as he tilted Hibari head up to look at him.

Hibari shivered as he felt Takeshi's hand smooth up the inside of his thigh, lips occupying his collar bone. He wanted to resist. Why wasn't he resisting? Why was he letting him do this?

"I love you so much Kyouya..." Yamamoto repeated whispering sweet nothings to Hibari as he roamed his body, continuing to pull moans from Hibari. "I would never do that to you. Don't ever leave me Kyouya. I need you." Takeshi continued, unbuttoning Hibari's shirt and covering a hard nipple, tugging on it with his teeth until Hibari couldn't take it anymore, spreading his legs slightly. Pulling Takeshi away from his chest, he kissed him bruisingly, opening his mouth to allow him access, accepting the other's proclamation.

"Nn...hn..." Deciding to throw his own weight around for a bit, Hibari pushed Takeshi onto his back, hands on his chest as the other's hands fell to his waist. Takeshi looked up at his love, eyebrow cocked, he was sure the other was a virgin by the taste of his blood so...where did this come from? He voiced his thoughts to the other, watching the blush that formed across his face. 'Cute...' He thought as he ground his still clothed hips against Hibari's naked backside, earning a small groan, it wasn't hard to feel the definition of Takeshi's erection straining against his entrance. Hibari started unbuttoning his shirt. Takeshi sat up, giving him more access to the top buttons as Hibari slid the shirt off tanner shoulders, slipping off his own as well. Takeshi nearly gaped at the beautiful body revealed to him. He wanted to touch the other so bad. The sword-user sat up and pulled Hibari close, running long digits down his spine, reveling in the way Hibari shivered. He pressed three fingers to Hibari's lips ordering him to suck. Hibari obeyed, this time of his own free will, and took the fingers into his hot mouth, running his tongue between, around, and on the digits, soaking them. Takeshi pulled the fingers away, guiding them down to the shorter's entrance and enjoying the gasp he was rewarded with as he slipped a single finger in slowly. Hibari squirmed in his lap, hugging broad shoulders and pulling him closer as he moaned next to his ear. Takeshi lapped at his neck, soothing his previous nip as he pushed a second finger into the other's virgin hole and began to pump them in and out, scissoring them at times. Hibari's grip tightened, tears pricking at the back of his eyes as he arched into the other chest.

And then, the third finger was forced past the tight ring of muscle. Hibari let out a choked cry. It hurt. It really did. And suddenly, he knew why he let Takeshi do this. Why he would watch the other all the time. Why he waited for the other to come home. Why he couldnt bear it when he thought Takeshi was sleeping around with some other person. It was simple really. He. Loved. Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Relax Kyouya...You're so tense...so tight...so sexy like this Kyouya, I love you." Takeshi spoke soothingly into the other's heated skin, smiling when he felt the other do so and started letting out more of his voice in the form of moans and stuttered versions of his name.

"Ah...Ah!..T-Takeshi...AH!" Takeshi felt his fingers brush against a bump within the other, grinning when he heard Hibari moan his name with an indistinct "More."

"That's it Kyouya...just relax..." He pumped his fingers in and out of the other a little more before he pulled his fingers out in one swift, experience motion, relishing Hibari's cry of protest. The loss of Takeshi's fingers left him feeling empty as his hips were lifted by strong hands.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something even better..." he reassured his blue-grey eyed lover as he positioned him over his own erection, pulling him down onto it slowly, loving the way he tensed up, but giving him time to adjust as he completely sheathed himself in the other. Hibari let out a shaky moan as Takeshi pushed into him. It felt so weird, but he loved it, he couldn't get enough of it. Takeshi lifted pale hips, only to pull them back down onto his erection.

"Ah!" Hibari cried out loudly as he felt Takeshi hit his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure crashing over him. It felt unbelievable. He felt his skin heat up with every touch, every kiss, every nibble, lick, and nip. Hibari, guided by Takeshi's skillful hands, began to impale himself on the other of his own accord, filling the entire room with his moans. Takeshi bucked up with Hibari's movements, thrusting up into him deeper, forcing more of those delicious sounds out of the other.

"Ah! AH! Takeshi!" Hibari moaned out wantonly when Takeshi snaked a hand between them, pumping his neglected arousal quickly, pushing Hibari to the very edge. He pulled Hibari down hard, thrusting up with an equal amout of force, hitting the other's spot full on. Moaning out Takeshi's name, Hibari hugged broad shoulders as he came hard into his 'master's' hand, tight muscles clamping down on the other, pulling him off the edge with him.

"T-TAKESHIII!"

"Kyouya..." Takeshi groaned out Hibari's name into his exposed neck as he came inside the other, filling him completely, marking him as his.

Hibari shivered as the other's warmth filled him so well. Slumped over, Takeshi supported his new lover with an arm around his waist as he brought him to lie down on the bed. Maybe if it was Takeshi... Then he wouldn't mind being bonded to his master.

"T-Takeshi?" Hibari reached out tiredly to the other, making eye contact. Takeshi gripped the hand gently, holding it to his cheek.

"Yeah?" Was the content reply. Blushing a light shade of pink, Hibari returned Yamamoto's love, not even capable of finishing his sentence as he drifted off to sleep.

"I...I love...y..." Takeshi, grasping what the other meant to say, beamed happily, lying down next to him and pulling his sleeping form into his chest, spooning him.

"I love you too, Kyouya..." He whispered to the other before he too fell into a light sleep.

Hibari woke up the next day to a fluffy yellow bird chirping in his ear. He looked to the window. 'Opened...' He got up to close it but was stopped short by an arm around his waist. Following the arm to his owner, he realized that what had happened earlier had not been a dream. He blushed, realizing that they both hadn't dressed yet. The yellow bird slept soundly on a nearby pillow that he set aside for it. Takeshi, waken up by Hibari's movements, tightened his grip around the smaller's waist.

"Mmn..." Hibari turned his attention back to the amber eyed man, watching as he sat up beside him. "Morning, Kyouya." he told his silent lover. Hibari nodded in reply, leaning back onto the sheets and turning his head to the side, revealing the pale skin of his neck, as Takeshi leaned over him, almost too eager to finally be allowed to feed. Linking their hands, he mumbled a soft apology in advance before biting into the other. Hibari closed his eyes, breath hitching and hand tensing in Takeshi's before relaxing again when the bite's effect took over. Hibari sighed, his eyes glazing over as the feeling clouded his mind while Takeshi rubbed circles into the back of his hand, calming him. Takeshi kept a watchful eye on Hibari's reaction, drinking deeply, he wasn't used to extended periods of not feeding. And now he savored the now marked blood. Hibari was officially his and ONLY his.

Hibari shivered as he felt Takeshi pulled away, lapping as his neck to catch the last few drops and close the wound. The blue-grey eyed vampire returned his gaze to Takeshi, panting slightly.

"Is it enough?" He didn't know why he suddenly started giving his blood away willingly to the other but if it was Takeshi, 'I guess I don't mind...' he thought as the other nodded and slit his wrist again for him, allowing him to regain the blood he lost. He only needed a little, his body could recover the blood by itself as it always did after he fed the other. Pushing the arm back, he lapped at the cut until it closed enjoying the way Takeshi's eyes glazed over again with a familiar emotion. He pulled away completely, the other's blood staining his lips a deep red. Closing his eyes, he leaned up to kiss the other. Startled, his eyes flew open when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, trapping him.

"Gotcha~" Yamamoto felt smug at Hibari's surprise expression as he hugged the other gently yet securely, kissing soft lips gently. Hibari wrapped his arms around Takeshi's neck as the swordsman pulled them both up to a sitting position with Hibari on his lap, deepening the kiss, enjoying the way he was forced to submit to the other as his mouth was pried open by a skillful tongue. Takeshi invaded the other's mouth, rememorizing every nook, curve, and surface of his mouth. He pulled away quickly, wanting to see the expression on the smaller uke's face. Hibari wasn't going to give him that liberty, grinding against hi-

He let out a long moan. After last night, Takeshi hadn't pulled out of his tight heat and had woken up with quite the erection embedded in him, pushing against his prostate. He looked at Takeshi, blushing hard, wanting to help and yet not knowing how. Takeshi smirked at him, leaning in closely and falling back onto the bed, whispering something to him. Hibari flushed darkly, nodding. He suddenly found himself wanting to appease his 'master.' He lifted himself off the other's hardness, feeling himself become hard again as well. He repositioned himself so that his ass was in Takeshi's face while he found himself staring at the taller's larger hardened cock.

"Lick it." he heard the other's lustful instructions and obeyed, flicking the tip with his tongue, he was rewarded with a small moan from the swordsman. Wrapping slim fingers around the swollen cock he starting to pump the other, sucking on the tip while using his tongue to play with the other's slit. Takeshi moaned, deciding to pleasure his smaller lover in return as a reward. Large hands spread apart Hibari's legs, landing a few light slaps to Hibari's ass, who rewarded him with several jerks and cries of surprise. Smirking, he licked his lips as he spread apart the cheeks of his lover's ass, revealing to him that tight pink hole he loved so much.

"Such a beautiful color..." He couldn't wait to taste it as Hibari started to deep throat him expertly. Takeshi gave a loud groan, where had Hibari gotten this experience before? He lapped at the other's hole that was dripping erotically with his come from their last session. Hibari moaned around him, the vibration nearly sending him over the edge, he thrust his wet muscle into the other, rubbing around against his insides, trying to taste every part of him. Hibari jerked forward but was held in place by dominant hands on his hips, telling him to continue. Hibari gave a hesitant look at Takeshi, who was unable to recieve it. Takeshi started teasing Hibari's member, fingers flitting over his shaft. Hibari yelped as Takeshi started moving his tongue around inside him, pulling away, Hibari scrambled off his lover, blushing darkly.

"Th-that's disgusting!" Takeshi licked his lips, following the other, pulling him back by the hips to settle back on his lap.

"But you enjoyed it didn't you~?" Hibari squirmed as a hand wrapped around his member, stroking ever so slowly. Takeshi watched his lover's expression change from pleasure to ecstacy as he reached around him, pushing in two fingers and pumping them in time with the hand on Hibari's member. Hibari gasped, wrapping his arms around Takeshi as the pleasure built and built and built...! He cried out softly as he came again for his lover. He panted into Takeshi's neck as he was laid down on the sheets again. He heard Takeshi whisper into his ear again but the words were lost on him as he felt Takeshi hardness push into him again and again and again until he was screaming once more. Takeshi groaned as he thrust into the tight heat, it felt so good, he couldn't get enough of Hibari. He had voiced this to Hibari on several occasions before they had become lovers but each time it had been brushed off so, he decided to voice the thought again, delighted when he recieved an actual answer.

"Then. Do. Me. Harder." came the breathy reply cum plead for more. Takeshi obliged his smaller lover, stroking his member and leaving hickeys on the other's neck as he thrust deep into the other, aiming for a certain spo-

"AHHN!" Oh there it was. Takeshi smirked at Hibari's telltale cry of euphoria when he hit his prostate. Angling his hips, he started ramming into that single spot, dragging out those lovely moans from the blue-grey eyed male.

"Ah! AH-nn! Takeshiii!" He moaned loudly for his 'master' wanting so badly to have release as he clawed at the other's back. And suddenly, everything exploded into white as he came with a lustfilled cry of Takeshi's name. Takeshi moaned out Hibari's name as he released his seed into the other again, most of it dripping out of his hole and onto the sheets. Hibari squirmed uncomfortably as their come mixed together and began to run down his body, tickling him. Takeshi pulled out and fell onto the sheets next to him, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you, Kyouya." He said, hugging the smaller blackette against his chest, breathing in his scent mixed with the salty smell of sweat.

Hibari nodded, submitting to the gentle kiss Takeshi placed on his lips. Maybe an eternity with him wouldn't be so bad after all...

Owari

(1) – I made up the name because I have no idea about Namimori's region.

Thanks so much for reading guys! um...please be gentle in your reviews? . And once again I hope that you liked this fic!

**FancyMittens**


End file.
